


That's one way to blow some steam

by CroWaris



Series: Fucking androids [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWaris/pseuds/CroWaris
Summary: Gavin wants to get his mind off of work and his new piece of shit android partner so he goes to have a drink with Chris. After Chris thinks it's time to go home and leaves Gavin alone at a bar he tries to find company and is approached by a group of guys inviting Gavin to have a good time with them. This is not what Gavin expected.





	1. Evening

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my work "Wake me up || Can't wake up" this happens after chapter 4 (or Gavin I). If not then you can just read it as it is. It's just a silly thing I wrote because I want Gavin in a gangbang and didn't find stuff that satisfied me. Also I have unhealthy kinks.  
> Didn't describe the other members of gangbang much because who the fuck cares and just use your imagination. Warning for rape/non-con because it gets a bit manipulative so just to be safe.
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> EDIT: Had to change the title, it didn't suit my chapter naming system and I'm slave to organizing (/__\\)

“Ever fucked a police?”, was the lamest pick-up line ever, but a good opener in Gavin’s opinion. Gavin had arrived at the Irish pub with Chris but he had left home early, leaving Gavin by himself. Gavin was scanning the place for some action to get his mind off of work and his piece of shit android “partner”. More like a tool. There was a group of three guys who would be easily riled up to get a good fight but Gavin didn’t like the odds. Few loners were sitting here and there, enjoying their drinks or checking their phones, maybe Gavin could get lucky this evening. He waited for their eyes to lock before making his move. He made his intentions clear with the first sentence so either it was an immediate turn down or a quick leave to either one’s apartment.

Tonight there wasn’t a single catch. Gavin was frustrated to no end and was considering picking a fight with the group after all. He headed for the bathroom before starting anything and was followed by one of the guys from the group. The man, definitely younger than Gavin but taller and bulkier, opened the conversation by the urinals: “Hey, me and my friends noticed you were looking for company back there. Wanna hang with us? You seem like a good time.”

“Not looking for a chit-chat but thanks for the offer”, Gavin declined politely. The guy seemed nice so picking a fight was a no go.

“C’mon man, we’re gonna have fun”, the guy said with a smirk. He was definitely checking Gavin’s dick and ass, which Gavin pushed a bit more out while zipping up. Just for the show. “If you’re interested, meet us outside the bar”, the guy left without washing his hands. Disgusting.

Gavin gave it a thought. Guess he wasn’t going to find any better company for tonight and he didn’t feel like going home yet.

_________________________________

The guy that invited Gavin, Kevin, had a nice apartment. Spacious, good view to the city, he even had a pool table in the apartment. Must be expensive. That’s what they ended up doing past midnight, playing pool. Not really what Gavin counts as that much fun but there was free beer. Gavin was bending over the table, about to bag the black ball when he felt a hand sliding up his butt. He missed the ball and sharply straightened up, moving his ass away from the touch and turning around to face the man who touched him with a mix of anger and confusion on his face.

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself with your ass up like that”, the man behind him, Matt, looked down at Gavin with unapologetic smile. He was a man in his forties and tallest of the group. Matt was so close to Gavin he had to lean on the pool table to keep some space between them. Gavin gave a glance to the other men in the room, both waiting for Gavin’s reaction, looking at him like ready to eat him. Now he understood why he was brought here.

“Heh, so this is what you meant with fun. I almost thought we’d play pool the whole night”, Gavin had a mischievous smile on his face. He was shaking a bit, not sure if from excitement or fear but he hoped the others couldn’t see it. Who would had thought he’d end up in the middle of gangband. Not him.

“You did say you weren’t looking for chit-chat. Neither are we”, Kevin said and moved next to Gavin, leaning his hip on the table. He stared into Gavin’s eyes intensely, like trying to intimidate and make Gavin run home with his tail between his legs. Gavin stared back with the same intensity. “How’s it going to be cop boy? You staying for the party?”

Gavin wasn’t planning on staying, he had never taken part in gangbang and didn't feel comfortable being the main course. Not until this guy pretty much challenged him and now there was no way he was backing down. “Bring it, motherfucker”, this was going to be a different kind of night.

As expected, once Gavin gave the green light the two men were on him instantly. Kevin grabbed Gavin's hair and chin, angling his head for a kiss, and Matt groped his ass and groin. The third guy, Alex or something, stood back and watched the others, stroking his member to hardness and biting his lip. He was smallest and shortest of them all, kinda just there.

Gavin tried to get as much control of the situation as possible, he wasn’t going to be just pushed around. Kevin moved down to Gavin’s neck and after few licks and kisses bit down hard. “Ouch! Fuck! Don’t leave marks!”, Gavin pushed him away from his neck.

“What, you can’t handle a little pain?”, Kevin tucked Gavin’s hair. Matt was already getting rid of Gavin’s jeans and boxers and getting a hold on his hardening dick.

“Just.. Not on the neck or face”, it looked like Gavin wasn’t going to get out of this without bruises. Not that he minded few bruises here and there but he didn’t want the stares at work the next day. His android partner would probably know who he has been with by just looking at the marks. Fuck, why is he thinking about that prick now.. Kevin resumed eating Gavin's mouth and neck, not too roughly this time.

The T-shirt was next to go and now Gavin was completely naked except for his socks. “Someone has been working out”, Matt said and slit his hands across Gavin’s stomach, chest and ended up teasing his nipples. It wasn’t enjoyable, more like Matt was trying to hurt Gavin on purpose, to get a reaction. Gavin grit his teeth and just took it, he wasn’t going to start whining or moaning. He was close to that though, Kevin had let go of Gavin's head and instead pumped his dick and groped his ass while Matt teased his chest, all at the same time. It was overwhelming.

Though it didn't last for long. “Get down on your knees”, Matt commanded. Gavin knew this was coming but he still wasn’t prepared. He was reluctant, thinking should he call it a quits. It wasn’t his first time giving a blowjob but it was his first time not being in control while giving one. Matt didn’t wait for Gavin to decide. “Are you fucking deaf I said get down on your knees bitch!”, Matt pushed Gavin down on his knees and against the pool table, holding him there by his shoulder. This was not an enjoyable position for Gavin, pinned between a table and two guys bigger than him.

“Fuck off! I decided to play your game but if you act like an asshole then I’m out of here!”, Gavin tried to get back up but Matt kept him pressed against the table. Being pushed around like this reminded Gavin too much of being spun around by his android partner like he was nothing. It infuriated him.

Kevin kneeled next to Gavin and Alex moved next to Matt. “Oh, did he hurt your feelings? You’re so used to giving orders to others you can’t handle getting ones yourself, cop boy?”, Kevin talked to Gavin like to a child and that just made Gavin even more pissed. He was just about to call it quits. “If things are getting too rough for you then you can leave. We wouldn’t want to accidentally break you”, it was like this guy was in Gavin's head and knew exactly what buttons to push to make Gavin stay.

“Whatever, just get on with it..”, Gavin growled. He was an idiot. He was a stupid idiot. He was a stupid idiot who was going to give these guys the best time of their lives just out of spite. This is what he wanted from the night after all, wasn't it? Getting fucked senseless and forget the world for a while.

Kevin smiled to that. “Open wide”, he grabben Gavin’s chin and there was already a dick flying in. It was Alex’s turn. He right away shoved in as deep as he could and made Gavin’s head hit the pool table. The guy pulled out and Gavin coughed and gasped for air.

“I thought you were the shy guy, guess I was wrong”, and that’s the last words he would be saying in a while. Gavin’s mouth was passed between Alex's and Matt's dicks, both digging as deep as Gavin’s throat allowed. They weren’t massive but Matt was big enough to make Gavin gag and that was definitely what he was going for. The guys didn’t give him breaks and kept his head held in place or leaned against the pool table when Gavin tried to pull back. There were only seconds to breath in between the two dicks and the lack of oxygen made Gavin’s head fuzzy. Saliva was filling his mouth and dripped down his chin all the way to his chest. Gavin tried to use his hand on the one that wasn’t in his mouth but it was hard to concentrate.

Kevin was still next to Gavin on the floor, stroking Gavin’s dick and teasing his hole. He kept whispering in Gavin’s ear, taunting him, calling him bitch and the usual. Gavin didn’t care. If this was what got them off then so be it. He was there to forget his work and plastic partner for a moment and it was actually working.

Till it was getting hard to go on. Gavin kept gagging as soon as the dick hit the back of his throat and turned his head down to take a break, eyes teared up. He spit out saliva on the floor but Matt grabbed his throat and pressed him back against the pool table. “I didn't give you permission to take a break”, the grab was enough to keep Gavin still but not choke.

Matt had hunched enough for Gavin to get a good spit on his face. “I don't need your permission”, Gavin must had looked pathetic in his position but he wasn't going to eat all the shit fed to him. Matt straightened up to wipe his face with his hand and looked furious, Alex had taken few steps back. Gavin just waited when he was going to get a fist in his face. Kevin was laughing like crazy next to Gavin, clearly enjoying the show and motioning Matt to stand down.

“Haha oh man, I knew you'd give us a good time. It ain't fun if you don't put up a fight”, Kevin stood up and pushed Matt away from Gavin, then offered a hand to pull Gavin up. Gavin took it and was pulled to his feet, Kevin bringing his face close and invited Gavin to a French kiss which Gavin answered. “Think you can handle rest of the night?”, Kevin pulled away from Gavin's mouth just enough to ask.

“If you piss me off I'll just kick your faces in”, Gavin answered with a wink.

“Oh I'm going to enjoy you”, Kevin turned Gavin around and guided him to climb on the pool table. Gavin positioned himself on the corner so he was on his knees, ass up, and head lowered to the ledge. Matt and Alex moved to the front, both had removed their clothes and Matt continued where he left off with Gavin's mouth. The angle wasn't the best possible so luckily he couldn't get as deep as earlier. Now that Gavin was able to breath he did much better with his hand working Alex.

Kevin was behind and after removing his shirt took a hold on Gavin's ass cheeks and stretched them to do his magic with his tongue. And it was good, cleary not Kevin's first time. “Oh fuck yeah… Now I'm glad I didn't leave”, if Gavin's one hand wasn't occupied servicing Alex and the other keeping himself steady on the table he would had been touching himself. He would be cumming in minutes. Gavin couldn't help but moan when Kevin started to stretch his hole first with two then with three fingers. Kevin let out a satisfied hymn when he heard that and praised Gavin's “heavenly” ass.

It was a strange combination. Kevin was making Gavin feel amazing with his hands, tongue and words, Matt being rough and bossy and Alex just using the parts of Gavin that were not occupied. Gavin was in the center of everything but in the same time it was like he wasn't there at all. It was all about them. Gavin was just a tool for them to get off. It was strange how he was able to feel so alone in this situation. It was usually him who used others selfishly.

Gavin's ass was ready for hammering in Kevin's opinion and he pulled Gavin’s right leg down from the table to get him lay there on his stomach and get his ass on the right level. Kevin positioned himself against Gavin's hole and Gavin turned all his attention to the man behind him. “You going to use lube and rubber for that, right?”, he very much wanted to be able to walk the next day.

“Those are for pussies. You're not a pussy, are you Gavin?”, Kevin started to push against Gavin's hole and Gavin moved away as much as he could, which wasn't much considering his position. He had no idea how big Kevin was and he was not going to risk it.

“Sorry Kevin, your charm won't work on me this time. If you going to do this raw then you can continue without me”, Gavin was stupid but he wasn't that stupid. He had learned something from his teenage years.

“C'mon man, I swear we're all clean. You don't need to worry”, Kevin started to push in again, taking a tight hold on Gavin's hips to keep him still.

“I'm fucking serious!”, Gavin wiggled in Kevin's grip and was about to use his hands to push Kevin away but hands wrapped around his wrists and held them on the table. Gavin turned his head and his eyes met with Matt’s ugly grinning face in front of him and a shiver went up Gavin’s spine. “You guys know I’m a cop, right? Think carefully what you going to do”, don’t panic, Gavin kept telling himself.

“Chill, we’re just messing with you”, and with that both men let go and took a step away from Gavin. Kevin signaled Alex to go get the lube and rubbers. Gavin sat up to the ledge of the pool table, he was starting to understand the game these guys were playing. They were testing Gavin, seeing how far they could go with him and pulling back when they’re just about to cross a line. But to what end? And would they be crossing it eventually? Gavin wasn’t sure if he wanted to stay and find out.

“Just messing, huh? You know I have no reason to trust you guys. How do I know you won’t force me in anything I’m not okay with?”, Gavin glanced between Matt and Kevin, who had moved to stand before Gavin. Kevin was still in his jeans, only his cock hanging out and it would definitely had teared something if pushed in dry.

“We have respected all of your request so far and like you said, you’re a cop. Why would we pull off something stupid now?”, Kevin pointed out. He walked between Gavin’s spread legs and laid his hands on his thighs, stroking them and then coming to a hold. “Now, how about you stop being a little bitch for the rest of the night and we’ll make sure you’ll also get a happy ending. Deal?”

Gavin glared at Kevin to get a message through that he was done and Kevin to back off. Alex returned with the lube and condoms and stopped for a moment when he noticed the stare down going on. He moved next to Matt and asked quietly: “We still doing this?”, to which Matt just shrugged.

Kevin didn’t get the message so Gavin decided to make it clear. “I’ve had enough, I’m not getting any more pleasure out of-”, Gavin was interrupted by a kiss from what Gavin pulled back but the lips just followed. He leaned back on his hands and stopped there, couldn’t deny Kevin was a damn good kisser. Alex brought the lube to Kevin who poured some to his palm and started to stroke Gavin back to full hardness, all the while keeping his mouth locked with Gavin’s.

It was good. It was amazing. Gavin knew it was just to make Gavin stay so they could go on and do something stupid again like slap him in the face or something. But Gavin was melting in Kevin's hands and he wanted a release. And he really graved for a dick up his ass. 

“You really going to leave?”, Kevin asked while pumping Gavin relentlessly. This manipulative son of a bitch.

“Ha… I don’t have a habit of leaving things halfway… Shit that’s good”, Gavin leaned his forehead against Kevin’s shoulder and put his hands on Kevin’s biceps.

“Hmmhh, that’s what I was hoping to hear”, the wide smile on Kevin’s lips could be heard from his voice. Kevin pushed Gavin’s chest to get him lay on the table. Gavin did as requested and moved his ass little closer to the edge. He noticed Alex was putting a rubber on and Kevin finally removed rest of his clothing.

Alex didn’t look at Gavin in the face when he adjusted himself between Gavin’s legs and started to push in. It went in fairly easy and painless and Alex set a quick pace early on. If Gavin had hooked with just Alex he would had been leaving right about now, the act was plain boring. No mental contact, just fucking. Luckily there was the two other guys to spice things up.

Kevin climbed on the table and sat on his legs next to Gavin’s head. He slapped his hard cock on Gavin’s face, earning a disgruntled stare from Gavin. “I haven’t gotten the chance to try that pretty mouth of yours”, Kevin moved on top of Gavin in 69 position and Gavin guided Kevin’s dick in his mouth. Gavin licked and sucked the tip and used his hand on the shaft while Kevin stroked Gavin’s member. Gavin’s other hand was taken by Matt to stroke him back to full hardness.

It didn’t take long for Alex to cum and the grand finale was just as dull as rest of his performance. He pulled out and Matt was getting ready for his turn. Matt wasn’t as careful as Alex when entering, he took a good hold on Gavin’s legs and pretty much just shoved the whole thing right in. “Oh fuck! Ungh…”, Gavin squirmed to adjust to the new stretch.

“Didn’t rip you, did I?”, Matt grinned but thankfully had the courtesy to stay still.

“You couldn’t rip me with your sad excuse of a dick even if you tried to”, Gavin was in for it now. Matt’s grin faded into an angry scowl and he pulled Gavin further off the table. Gavin’s back scraped the inner wall of the pool table painfully and he cursed. The pain on his back was soon forgotten though when Matt started to fuck him relentlessly. Gavin was panting and cursing, trying to hold his upper body up enough so his back wouldn't be hitting the edge of the table. Now this was a good a fucking.

Matt huffed as he worked Gavin and was pleased to hear the man cursing. “I’m going to rip you in half. You’ll be limping tomorrow and hopefully all your cop friends know what you’ve been up to”, Matt was so full of himself. Besides, those who gave a fuck already knew what Gavin was up to during his nights out. And his partner, the RK900, would scan it from Gavin no matter how he would walk in. 

The idea of the plastic prick seeing through him like that, knowing exactly what Gavin has been doing and who he has been with disgusted him and distracted him from the present. Gavin wasn’t even sure could the android do that but it still made him angry and he turned the anger towards the man who got him thinking about the piece of shit toaster.

“How about you shut your mouth and concentrate in the fucking before I go all limb?!”, Gavin’s sudden outburst took Matt aback and he stopped, staring Gavin with wide eyes. Gavin noticed Alex jump a bit too on the sofa he was sitting on and watching Matt and Gavin.

“Ahahahahaha you really are something else!”, Kevin’s laughter filled the room and he climbed down from the table. He made a circling movements with his index finger to which Matt nodded, pulled out of Gavin and turned the man on his stomach. The position was pretty much the same as when Kevin first tried to enter Gavin, with Gavin on the corner of the table, head and ass off the ledge. Kevin walked in front of Gavin, his cock dangling right in front of Gavin’s face. “Don’t worry, we’re going to take good care of you.”

Matt entered Gavin again and a hand gripped Gavin’s hair from back and raised his head. The dick inside hit him from a new angle and made Gavin curse again from pleasure. Kevin saw his chance to slid his cock inside Gavin’s mouth, not satisfied with Gavin just eating the tip this time. The dick was pushed deep and moved in rhyme with Matt’s shoves.

It was too much, Gavin squirmed to get it out but his head was held still by Kevin and Matt. “Hold it Gavin, you feel so amazing”, Kevin encouraged. Gavin didn’t have much choice, did he? He felt like throwing up, his eyes were burning and full of tears and mouth full of saliva, all the while Matt was giving his ass hell of a time.

Finally Kevin pulled out, letting Gavin cough, spit the saliva out of his mouth and breath. “Haah… Fuck… Shit… AH FUCK!”, Matt stretched Gavin’s cheeks and managed to trust even deeper. Gavin pressed his eyes shut and arched his back, pushing his upper body up from the table.

He opened them when as a hand grabbed his chin. “Is this intense enough for you?”, Kevin asked and Gavin just glared, trying to control his panting. “Nothing to say anymore?”

“Oh I got a lot to- AH!”, Matt gave a harder push, definitely on purposes to cut Gavin off.

“Please keep on fighting till the end”, Kevin said and gave few pats on Gavin’s cheek. He went to take a condom from Alex and Matt pulled out without finishing. It gave Gavin a moment to rest and he turned to his side to get strain off from his back and neck. Matt took off the rubber and offered his dick to Gavin’s mouth. The idea of taking a dick in his mouth that had just been up in his own ass disgusted him, but Gavin really wanted this night to end already. There had been a condom so maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

It was bad. It was bad but Gavin did his best to service the guy with his hands and mouth. And at least there was another dick in his ass. Biggest so far and feeling so different again. Much better. Kevin wasn’t digging senselessly like Matt had, he changed the pace, the angle, switching to rolling motion and back to straight up pushing. And, he didn’t ignore Gavin’s dick.

“Mmhh yeah keep it going”, Matt rested his hands on his hips as Gavin worked on his member.

Gavin took the dick out of his mouth to speak but kept moving his hands: “You're not cumming in my mouth”, he gave a glare at Matt.

“We'll see”, Matt smirked and moved away to stroke his dick himself. He stayed a step away from Gavin's face. Gavin thought to himself that he'll bite the guy's dick off if he tried something funny. Now that Matt was handling himself Gavin could fully concentrate on the sensations Kevin was giving him and he got Gavin on the edge.

“Fuuuuck… I'm gonna cum…”, Gavin growled, moving Kevin's hand away from his dick to stroke it himself.

“Go ahead, no-one's stopping you”, the things Kevin did felt so much better now that he only concentrated on the movement and with Gavin's own hand doing exactly what felt good it was enough for Gavin.

“Ha-! Haaahh…”, Gavin stopped moving his hand when the orgasm hit him, but Kevin just kept hammering and it kept the feeling just going and going. Gavin must had been tensing the right muscles because Kevin came soon after with a groan. All that was left was Matt who was just as asshole as he had been the whole night. Gavin didn't even have time to realise Matt was cumming till something hit his face and dripped down the table. Great… At least it didn't get to his mouth or eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------

The aftermath was as awkward as someone could expect after a gangbang with strangers. Gavin took a shower at the apartment and he could feel everyone wanting him to just leave soon. Gavin included. The guys had gotten what they wanted from Gavin, so there was no point in staying. Gavin got home and slept for the few hours he had before work.


	2. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read my work "Wake me up || Can't wake up", Gavin has this controller given by CyberLife that lets him lock the RK900 down when he leaves from work.

Gavin's back hurt. He was too old to be fucked on a pool table in an awkward position. He walked to the precinct and released the RK900 from its lockdown, not waiting for it to follow him to his desk.

“Good morning Detective”, the RK900 found there by itself. Gavin grunted back and the android took its seat by the desk in front of Gavin. “The lab results from yesterday's murder case should be arriving today, shall we go through the case and what we know about it?”

“Mmhh..”, Gavin was tired. He managed to get only few hours of sleep if even that. The information on his screen kept getting blurrier the longer he stared at it.

“Detective? Did you have hard time sleeping last night?”, the RK900 asked and Gavin noticed the android staring at his neck, blue circle blinking on its temple. Staring at the side Gavin had been bitten last night.

Gavin felt his face burn and he stood up sharply. “None of your fucking business! I'm getting coffee!”, and he left without looking at the android again. It knew. Gavin felt how it scanned him and looked through him and knew everything.


End file.
